Not So Simple Any More
by helljumper775
Summary: What happens when you die when good things are supposed to happen to you? Well this what happened to one person with that predicament. Will he die a hero, or live long enough to to see himself become a villain? Discontinue.
1. Chapter 1

**Renaissance Hotel Downtown Dallas**

We had reserved one of the ball rooms for the Military ball we do in JROTC. We were on the 23rd floor of the Renaissance hotel. Most of the senior members, including me (around 10 in total), were tasked with setting up the Military ball. From setting the tables, all the way to decorating the hall a certain theme. We felt the building move, but we dismissed it as no alarm, of any kind, went off. Until the floor above us, almost came down on half of the ballroom. I yelled "Shit!"

The floor was falling apart and we ran out of the ballroom to the stairs. I was behind the others as I helped anyone who fell and yelled "GO!" The floor cracked in front of me and another person, creating a huge gap.

"Sorry for this," I told her as I lifted her and threw her to my friend across the gap. I walked back a bit and then ran as fast as I could to the gap and jumped. I only hit my head on the floor and fell one floor down and held on. I felt fuzzy while holding on to whatever I could to avoid falling down to my death. "A little help over here," I called out while struggling to pull myself up. 'Great, I have a concussion I bet,' I thought as I was feeling hazier.

"Okay, we be there in a bit. Just hold on," A friend told me from the floor above me.

"Easier said than done," I yelled back as I started to lose my grip. My friend busted threw the door, as if it was locked, with a shoulder charge and ran to me. I lost strength in my arms before he could grab me. My sight was fuzzy, and I fell thinking ' _Just my fucking luck_ ,' then passed out.

 **Location unknown, unknown time**

"Ah, you're awake. Good," someone said, the voice was hard to identify as a male or female.

"Wha… where am I," I asked the person as I looked around, only to find nothing but white space. Then I saw the being in front of me, a featureless body that looked like me and it only showed his mouth. On instinct I yelled "Truth!"

"You've heard of me," It asked, but my brain was thinking of hundreds of scenarios, both good and bad. Suddenly it laughed and told me "You have some funny thoughts kid."

'Of course he can read my thoughts,' I said to myself. All is one and one is all, and equivalent exchange was its domain. "Why am I here," I asked.

"Well that's simple. You weren't given your reward. Helping those kids up and saving the girl. You saved them," it told me. "Yes they would have died if it weren't for you," it said smiling as I thought out my question.

"Okay, so what are you going to give me another chance, powers, another chance in a different universe, or just a toaster," I asked and ended in sarcasm.

"Let's see, you saved six lives so you get six wishes," it stated "but you can't be revived back to your old body or wish for immortality or invulnerability."

"Okay, let me think," I said as I was thinking. "I want a pip-boy," Truth then extended his hand to show I had five wishes left. "Greed's ability, any and all energy based weapons from halo universe and fallout universe," I said and he dropped three fingers. "No carry weight limit on the pip-boy and to be revived in a different universe," I ended the wishing as Truth smiled at me.

"I knew you were going to save the best for last," he informed me. "And I know just the universe to put you in." When he finished, I felt sleepy and blacked out as I heard him laughing.

 **In a Forest**

I woke up to find myself in a forest. 'Red leaves, so it must be autumn here," I thought. There were sudden movement around me. Paranoid I took out one of the weapons from my new pip-boy on my left hand. I took out a boltshot from halo. Raising it to my eye level and a black animal came out of a bush from my left. In fear I shot it three times. Not bad of a recoil since I aimed for its mid-section and all three shots hit five inches apart. "Well this is going to be fun," I said to myself. A few more animals jumped out of the same bush, all eyes were on me. I ran the opposite way and fired randomly behind me in hope to wound them.

I stopped to catch my breath on a hill. I saw a village, or town, not too far from my location. Once I wasn't painting I continued to run for the village.

I arrived and found it decently fortified. Wood walls, sniper perch, look-out tower, and a few guards. "Hold it right there," One of the guards yelled out to me.

I walked to the gate with my hands up and said "Don't shoot, I don't want any trouble."

"Well that's for us to find out," Another guard yelled at me.

'Great, no I feel like I'm a main character in a game,' I thought as I was standing there like an idiot. Suddenly five of the black animals jumped out of the forest.

"Shit! Beowolfs," The first guard yelled as he fumbled for his weapon that was strapped on his back.

My thoughts of the guard were that they must be untrained. I materialized the suppressor and fired it at the five. I took out three of them, but then the clip was dry. 'Shit,' I mentally yelled as I started to reload the suppressor. The two guards took out the other two animals, now named Beowolfs. "Get inside before more show up," The second guard told me. I nodded and hurried inside.

 **AN:** **For those who don't know what greed's ability I'm talking about. It is the ultimate shield, which means I can rearrange the carbon in my body to make my skin as hard as diamond, thus making myself almost impossible to injure by normal means**

 **The weapons if any one doesn't know them are as followed:**

 **Halo weapons**

 **Spartan Laser: Laser that needs time to charge up, and can go thru heavy armored tanks. One shot per charge. Can be fired 4 times.**

 **Halo's Plasma Rifle: can fire 360 to 540 rounds per minute,** **semi-automatic and full semi-automatic and full automatic fire but over-extended periods of firing can overheat the weapon, causing it to become unusable for a short period of time.**

 **Halo's Plasma Pistol:** **semi-automatic weapon, has the ability to charge a single superheated bolt which temporarily disable mechanics. Prolonged periods of fire will overheat the weapon.**

 **Particle Beam Rifle: particle acceleration offers the distinct advantage of superior penetration, as the beam will always pass through a target completely, even though cover. 20 Shots per 100% battery.**

 **Plasma Repeater: 900 RPM (cool) to 180** **RPM (hot). Each shot is 0.5% of the battery, making a total of 200 shots possible.**

 **Gravity Hammer: could kill an opponent with a single swing. Can produce gravity shockwave. 100% Battery.**

 **Energy Dagger: single point about 2 feet in length. Wrist mounted weapon.**

 **Energy Sword: 4 Ft in length100% Battery**

 **Plasma Cannon: manned automatic plasma turret.** **Unlimited ammo or 200 shots if not placed as a placed turret.**

 **Suppressor: fires bolts of charged hard light that pierce and destroy any organic material. Is automatic.**

 **Scattershot: can kill in one shot at point-blank range,** **can ricochet off of walls. 5 shot magazine**

 **Boltshot:** **two firing modes: standard and a charged burst. Charged burst is instant kill. 10 rounds magazine**

 **LightRifle: fires three-"round" bursts from the hip. When scoped, it shoots a single and focused hard light beam. Both of these firing modes use the same amount of ammunition, but the focused beam is more powerful. Magazine Size 36 rounds.**

 **Binary Rifle: employs two core-mounted particle accelerators to propel a round with unparalleled stopping power that can bring down distant foes with one shot. When the round impacts an enemy, it causes them to disintegrate** **also has two zoom modes (5x and 10x) to fulfill its purpose as a long range precision rifle.**

 **Incineration Cannon: fires five streams of explosive particles in a tight spread which release in four different directions upon detonation. The explosive particles then detonate again individually, increasing the effective radius of the initial explosion.** **100 battery units (10 bursts, 4 charge shots)**. **Burst-fire (two rounds), Charge Shot Firing modes.**

 **Sentinel Beam: is capable of effectively cutting through organic matter, but it can temporarily overheat if 20% of the battery is used up in one continuous shot.100% Battery, Continuous fire mode only.**

 **Fallout weapons**

 **Gatling laser: achieves a high DPS by firing multiple low powered lasers at an incredibly fast rate, about 1800 rpm, consumes ammunition at an equally incredible rate, depleting a full battery of 240 electron charge packs in just 8 seconds. 240 Shots before reloading.** **Electron charge pack ammo type.**

 **Gauss rifle: device used to propel a ferromagnetic projectile by accelerating it through a process of magnet induction, requirements of five microfusion cells per shot.** **Microfusion cells ammo type.**

 **Laser pistol: Ha a generous battery size, tight shot grouping at range, resilience to extended use, and fairly decent damage output.** **30shots before reloading.** **Energy cell ammo type.**

 **Laser rifle: Power is drawn from microfusion cells and processed through a wave/particle diverter. 24 shots before reloading. Microfusion cells ammo type.**

 **Tesla cannon: designed to be used as a lightweight, compact anti-tank weapon, the cannon projects a blast that will damage the enemy on impact, it will continue to gradually reduce the enemy's health due to its ability to electrify the target and surrounding.** **4 shots before reloading. Electron charge pack ammo type.**

 **Recharger rifle: first version of a self-charging weapon with effectively limitless ammunition, but suffers from a limited power capacity and low effectiveness of the built-in microfusion breeder. Meaning microfusion breeder recharges at about one round every second, meaning a fully discharged rifle takes 7 seconds to recharge. 7 shots before recharging. Microfusion breeder ammo type.**

 **Recharger pistol: second version of a self-charging weapon with effectively limitless ammunition, fitted with a microfusion breeder that provides it a virtually limitless power supply, capped at 20 shots.** **Recharging time takes 1 second to recharge 1 shot and a fully discharged recharger pistol takes 20 seconds to fully charge. 20 shots before recharging. Microfusion breeder ammo type.**

 **Is this over-kill? Maybe but The main character will not know how to use the ultimate shield ability yet. Don't know what to name this guy yet so I'll call him Prophet for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unnamed village? 5:30 P.M.**

As I walked in to the town, and I noticed it surrounded a big mansion. "A beauty, ant she," the first guard said as I was staring at it.

"Yea, but why are you all jumpy? There isn't a war going on right," I asked as there some damaged or collapsed buildings. Hell even his whole armor was mix-matching.

"No wars right now, but those terrorists from the White Fang attack us. When they finish with their attack, the Grimm get attracted from the fight or from the negative emotions," he informed. "Shit, if this goes on anymore we're screwed."

"When is the next wave," I asked as I reloaded.

"Well by my clock right about now," He said as an explosion happened far left.

" _Shit, they're going all out,"_ We heard them say thru the radio.

"Crap. Listen kid if you want to help out," he said as he turned away from me for a second. "Go help them out and here is some armor, not sure it will fit you but it's better than nothing," as he handed me armor and a helmet, the armor had some dried blood on it.

Suddenly a see thru screen popped up saying [New Mission! Accept Y/N?]

I mentally said yes and looked at the armor. 'Probably from the guy who wore it last,' I thought as I tried it on. It was a size to big, but better than one size to small. I grabbed the helmet and ran to where the fight was.

As I was getting there I saw The White Fang had white uniforms with three slashes on a red wolf and wore a mask. I was surprised that they were all clustered together, apparently they were strength in numbers and not in skill. I pressed play on my phone, it played 'Time of dying' by Three Days grace, and fired the now loaded suppressor in short bursts. It was like shooting fish in a barrel at first, easily taking the number of enemies down by half. The smarter ones got to cover and the remaining guards got some breathing room and fired blindly to the terrorists. I reloaded and relocated, as the guards fired blindly, to flank the now suppressed enemies.

I was about to start my attack when a VTOL like ship landed with more enemy reinforcements. I took out the Incineration Cannon and waited for a bit for the reinforcements to talk to the remaining attack force. When all of The White Fang grunts were in close proximity of each other, I fired the cannon. Living up to its name as the only thing that was left of the grunts was ash. My hands, and shoulder felt numb after firing it.

The pilot of the VTOL saw this and took off as fast as it could let him. "Yea, and don't come back," I heard a yell from one of the guards yelling. "Thanks for the assist," He said to me. "Oh, I'm Joe blank by the way. What's your name? I haven't seen you before," he asked as he took off his helmet reveling his short blond hair.

"You can call me Prophet," I told him as I checked the Incineration Cannon's ammo count. The display showed [80%].

Then multiple windows popped up [Heavy weapons mastery lvl.1], [Guerilla warfare lvl.1], [Sniper rifle mastery lvl.9] [Leadership lvl.14], [pistol weapon mastery lvl.2], [Assault rifle weapon mastery lvl.1], [Tactician lvl.15], [Dancing lvl.19]

I looked confused. 'Isn't this from The Gamer manga? Why the hell do I have this,'

I thought, yet I was calm. I looked at my pip-boy and looked at the perks.

[Diamond skin] perk maxed out, [Gamer mind] perk maxed out, [Gamer body] maxed out, [dimensional traveler] perk maxed out, and [Copycat] perk maxed out.

Then there were the skills I had gotten earlier.

'Well shit, things just got complicated,' I thought. 'And what the hell does [Copycat] do?' I thought why the leadership, sniper rifle, and tactician were higher than the others 'oh right, all the JROTC for 3 years maybe plus all the teams I was in.'

"Well since you aren't paying attention, come find me when you're done fiddling with that thing on your arm," I heard looking at a strong looking man. He wore the same armor as everyone, so ether a captain or the head chief of security.

"Sir," I responded quickly and confused.

"Oh, you're done? Good now we can go meet the little boss that we are in charge of protecting," he informed me and started to walk.

"But sir I'm not one of your men," I told him.

"Regardless, she wants to meet you and she doesn't seem pleased," he informed me and motion me to follow.

I sighed and followed him into the manor. Surprisingly it was untouched by the battles. I saw a girl who was at least 14 years old in a chair when we walked in to the room. The girl wore a white dress with a white jacket that was red on the inside with some high heeled boots.

When we got close to her she instantly bombarded me with questions "Who are you? Why are you here? Did my dad contracted you? Do you work for my dad?"

"Wait isn't it impolite to ask who someone is without tell who you are first," I retorted.

"Fine, my name is Wiess Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and **you** are," she asked as she had a hint of anger.

"You can call me Prophet, for now," I responded. I still didn't know why I chose that name.

The girl looked red with anger and yelled "Tell me your real name now, or else."

I looked to the guy I came in with and saw him take a pistol out.

"Why don't you beat me in a duel and I'll tell you," I answered her in hopes she would get discouraged. That was my mistake.

"Fine and when I do you'll answer all my questions," she stated with a smile as if she had already won.

We walked out to a garden for us to duel and the guy ho I followed gave me a sword. I grabbed it in a revers grip (also known as an icepick grip) and got in a fighting stance as wises got in hers.

 **AN: For those who are reading my other story, I will still write it don't worry it's not ending yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Schnee Manor – Garden area**

"So how are we going to do this? Winer who draws blood first or when one is unable to continue," I asked Wiess who just got more annoyed.

"Why, First blood of course," she told me. "How else will I get the answers I want if you're unconscious," she added. I sigh and shook my head at her cocky attitude.

"All right," I said.

She rushed to me, with her rapier ready to cut me. I just stepped to the side and lightly pushed her. That caused her to fall on her face. I quickly cut her hand that held her rapier.

"Rule number one when fighting someone you don't know, never rush them. You should study them till you find a weakness," I told her as I moved away from her. "Oh, and I win," I added as I walked away to the door. I was instantly blocked by ice that incased the door.

"Oh no you don't," the teen yelled as she tried to lunge at me with her rapier. I couldn't block it but thankfully I had the armor that protected me from harm.

"Are you trying to kill me," I asked. As I dogged her attacks but then she started to use nature in our fight! I was hit by fire and ice, unable to defend from it. The only thing I saw from her that would be considered an answer was her horrifying smile that for some reason pissed me off. I threw the borrowed sword at her as a distraction, which worked, and I ran towards her. When I was at least four feet away from her she set up a thin ice barrier, for her defense. I was unable to slow down, so I smashed into the thin wall, surprising her as she lifted her rapier.

Both of us unable to attack or defend in this short time. Ultimately I slammed into her, as her rapier nicked me in my left side. She was knocked out once she hit the floor head first, and me on top of her but rolling to right to avoid injuring her further.

The head of security laughed and saying "About time someone took her down a bit, though I wish it was me." He looked at me "Go on out and I'll straiten this out."

"You got it and do you know a good hotel," I asked him.

"Sleep in the barracks for tonight," He answered me.

Once I was outside I thought 'What are my stats?' and instantly a window popped up showing my stats and another small window.

The small window stated I could look at my stats on the pip-boy.

The bigger one showed my stats.

* * *

 **Name:** Luis Rodriguez

 **Class:** The Gamer/Unknown

 **Titles:** **[Dimensional traveler]**

 **Effects:** The ability to travel thou dimensions on whim, also able influence certain people.

 **Level:** 2 **25% till level** 3

 **HP:** 324 **{5Hp/Hr.}**

 **AP: Locked**

 **STR:** 10

 **DEX:** 17.85(15+2.85)

 **VIT:** 10.71(9+1.71)

 **INT:** 19

 **WIS:** 15

 **LUK:** 8

 **Skills:**

 **[Gamer mind] Level:** Max **Passive**

 **Effects:** Allows the user to be calm and think logically through things. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immune to psychological mass effect.

 **[Gamer body] Level:** Max **Passive**

 **Effects:** Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, AP and all effects

 **[Diamond skin] Level:** Max **Active**

 **Effects:** Grants user to have almost impenetrable skin at the cost of 5 AP {LOCKED}

 **[Copycat] Level:** max **Active/Passive**

 **Effects:** The ability to copy any and all moves or skills.

 **[Heavy weapons mastery] Level:** 1 **Passive**

 **Effects:** Heavy weapons do 2% more damage. Current heavy weapons: Spartan Laser, Plasma Cannon, Incineration Cannon, Gatling laser, and Tesla cannon.

 **[Guerilla warfare] Level:** 1 **Passive**

 **Effects:** The use of military tactics including ambushes, sabotage, raids, petty warfare, hit-and-run tactics, and mobility to fight a larger and less-mobile traditional military. 1% success rate.

 **[Sniper rifle mastery] level** 9 **Passive**

 **Effects:** Sniper rifles do 18% more damage. Current Sniper rifles Gauss rifle, Binary Rifle, and Particle Beam Rifle.

 **[Leadership] Level:** 14 **Passive**

 **Effects:** Ability to lead a group effectively 14% of the time.

 **[Pistol mastery] level** 2 **Passive**

 **Effects:** Pistols do 4% more damage. Current Pistols Halo's Plasma Pistol, Boltshot, are Laser pistol, and Recharger pistol

 **[Assault rifle mastery] Level:** 1 **Passive**

 **Effects:** Assault rifles do 2% more damage. Current Assault rifles Halo's Plasma Rifle, LightRifle, Laser rifle, Recharger rifle, Suppressor, and Plasma Repeater

 **[Tactician] level** 15 **Passive**

 **Effects:** Ability to come up with a foolproof plan 15% of the time

 **[Dancing] level** 19 **Passive**

 **Effects:** It's dancing! +19% to both VIT and DEX

* * *

'Not bad' I thought. "Gravity Hammer, Energy Dagger, and Energy Sword are all melee weapons. The Scattershot is a shotgun, then what the hell is the Sentinel Beam?'

I saw Joe. "Hey, Joe do you know where the barracks are," I asked him once I caught up to him.

"Yea just follow me. I was about to go that way, seeing as your stunt might have scared them off for good this time," he told me.

"No problem but who were those guys anyway? Why were they here," I asked.

"Because of the Schnee. Since she is here, they come to take her away as a warning and bargaining chip to her father," he informed me.

A window popped up. {You are now infamous among the White Fang, thou they don't know your identity.}

'Convenient but not helpful' I thought.

"Hey what's that on your arm," Joe asked as he pointed to my pip-boy.

"Oh this, it's a prototype of a portable personal computer," I informed him. Instantly I got a ping on my pip-boy.

"Then why not use a scroll," he asked probably thinking it was like a phone.

"Can you scroll tell you how low your health is, or if you're poisoned, or map out the area, I asked him.

Yea that does sound helpful," he said as he got into thinking.

"Yea, but the sad thing is I can't take it off no matter what," I said as to avoid letting him 'borrow' it and another chime form my hand.

"Well prototypes always have some bugs, but not able to take it off is a major flaw on the design," he said as we got to the barracks. He went to his bed and told me with a chuckle "You can use the top bunk, no one uses it. And answer the person before she gets mad."

"Thanks, and leave me alone," I responded while also chuckling and looked at my pip-boy. {New skill created **[Lying] Level** 2 **Effect:** Ability to lie and deceive people. 2% Success rate. At level 50 you have a chance to deceive people who are trained to catch lies.}

 **AN: I will skip 1.5 years in story to be closer to what I need it to be.**


	4. Chapter 4: Time skip

**AN:** **as I said this will be a recap of any important things that transpired in the 1.5 year time skip.**

 **Day after fight with the Schnee.**

While asleep I received all the episodes of RWBY, this gave me some common knowledge but angered me at the end so far.

The ending woke me up at 5 in the morning, and I swore to change the ending.

Leaving to become stronger and getting new skills for the fight ahead. I also made it so I didn't get a pop up window for every little thing.

 **3 Weeks later**

Was a level five and bought a weapon from this reality to avoid suspicion by using the recharger pistol or rifle. It was a decent rifle, but also had to buy ammo for it. Made by Atlas, but it looked like an AK-47. I grabbed some armor that was sky blue that looked like Combat armor from Fallout 4.

And gained new skills from books I bought. How I got the money was from the loot the grim dropped when I killed them. The book skills were **[Gun nut]** , **[Ammo Creator]** ,and **[Medic]**. I gained the skill **[Energy Weapon Mastery]** after using recharger weapons a lot. On a smaller note I got the **[Singing]** skill unlocked with a level 23, I guess singing all my favorite songs back on earth helped me level up faster.

 **A Month later**

I went from Atlas to Vacuo and within my time here in Vacuo I became a hero to some, and a monster to Atlas military. This occurred as a hunter school was being destroyed.

I had arrived there a day or two before to see the sights. I awoke to screaming and yelling as the town was being attacked, along with the school, by Grimm. I attacked any Grimm and put every person in safe place one guy was complaining about being with a Faunus, I simply told him I would protect anyone I could regardless of who or what they were.

Once they were in a safe place I moved to the school to help anyone out. I saw in the court yard of the school were some people mulled and some Grimm were killed as they dissolved. I fired 3 rounds at any Grimm that came close to me or someone else. I had gotten at least 60 people, staff and students combined, and moved them in a room with one entrance and exit. Many were injured, but the used their weapon's gun mode to help out any who were still capable to fight full strength.

As we were almost being overrun, I saw a Beowolf with a person in its mouth. That alone didn't anger me, but the girl it had looked like my niece. I had lost it and that activated a new skill called **[Berserk mode]** that dropped my health down to 1 and made me invincible for a short time, but what the description didn't say was that my nervous system was heightened exponentially and that I would collapse when the time was up. (That means every touch, and hit was even more painful)

At one point I grabbed someone sward and fought with that. When there wasn't any more Grimm some robot solders came in but I was still in that mode and attacked anything that came in the room. Last thing of that day I remember was holding a man by the throat before going unconscious.

 **2 Weeks after the Berserk incident**

After escaping the clutches of both the military and media, I continued my journey to become stronger. The Gamer ability gave me a **[veteran warrior skin]** which gave me a boost of 25% to VIT and STR and an intimidation chance of 45% by just looking at me. The **[veteran warrior skin]** looked like my regular self but with scars on my left eye and over most of my body, at least no one will ask why I didn't have a scratch on me. I had 3 new titles which were **[The Berserker], [The Savior],** and **[The Grimmlord].** I was confused at the last one but ignored it for the time being.

I met a rowdy old man in an old cabin. I did the best I could to fix it up with the best of my knowledge and skill. I had worked with a friend of my sister's husband in remodeling homes. One day as I cooked for him he asked why I was helping him. I just looked at him and told him that he looked and acted like my father and how he always spoke about his kids taking care of him, then I started to cry and telling the old man that it wouldn't be possible anymore and that I missed my family.

What he said next made me freeze. He said that he now understood why I stayed and why I wanted to become stronger. I never said or told him I wanted to be stronger. He unlocked my aura and said he gave me something extra and went to sleep saying 'it' had tired him. The next morning I found that he had died in his sleep, I went out and dug a hole and made an old style coffin and gave the old man a proper burial. I stayed there for a day or two and left. I later found out that instead of having my normal dark brown eyes, I now had silver eyes

 **4 months later**

There were people who still wanted to know who I was since the Grimm attacked the town and that school. Apparently there was a student who recorded me before I went berserk. Though you could tell it was me, no one said anything to me. There was a very fat guy who was saying it was him and he had a group of people with him as they hurled insults at people. The fat guy insulted me and I punched him knocking him out. I laughed and said he had a glass jaw. For the people who were made fun of got up and beat up the rest of the group.

When the fat guy woke up he yelled that I messed up and that he was going to burn the place to the ground.

I laughed and told him he was nothing and a poser. At that point everyone stared daggers at him. I then told him that no man who saved people would act like he would. I then said he was defacing my actions. The people ran the fat guy and his group out of the town. Then I bought more ammo and dust from a store and left to the forest.

 **For the rest of the time (a year)**

I lived, hunted and survived in the forest for a whole year. It was tough but I leveled up to 30 since I came here a level 10 or so. And I checked my stats, on my pip-boy, one last time before I would go back into society.

* * *

 **Name:** Luis Rodriguez

 **Class:** The Gamer/Unknown

 **Title using:** [Dimensional traveler]

Effects: The ability to travel thou dimensions on whim, also able influence certain people. {Still useable when not equip}

 **Other Titles: [The** **Berserker]**

 **Effects:** When health is below 25% will cause an increase in STR and VIT by 50%. {Still useable when not equip}

 **[The Savior]**

 **Effects:** For saving many people, you gained a 25% discount in many stores, and an increase 20% in original WIS and LUK. {Still useable when not equip}

 **[The Grimmlord]**

 **Effects:** After consuming a number of Grimm you can control those of which are lower level than the user and 25% less damage taken when fighting against Grimm. {Still useable when not equip} (You consumed Grimm by breathing air near a disintegrating Grimm)

 **Level:** 30 **54% till level 31**

 **HP:** 1912 **{25Hp/Hr.}**

 **AP:** 720 **{20Ap/Hr.}**

 **STR:** 75(60+15)

 **DEX:** 83.85 (65+18.85)

 **VIT:** 90.86 (59+17.11+14.75)

 **INT:** 63

 **WIS:** 66 (55+11)

 **LUK:** 64.8 (54+10.8)

 **Money:** 63,528

 **Skills:**

 **[Gamer mind] Level:** Max Passive

 **Effects:** Allows the user to be calm and think logically through things. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immune to psychological mass effect.

 **[Gamer body] Level:** Max Passive

 **Effects:** Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, AP and all effects

 **Unlocked Skins:** _[Veteran Warrior Skin_ ]: +25% to original VIT and STR, intimidation chance of 45% by just looking at user

 **[Diamond skin] Level:** Max Active

 **Effects:** Grants user to have almost impenetrable skin at the cost of 5 AP/min

 **[Copycat] Level:** max Active/Passive

 **Effects:** The ability to copy any and all moves or skills.

 **[Heavy weapons mastery] Level:** 10 Passive

 **Effects:** Heavy weapons do 20% more damage. Current heavy weapons: Spartan Laser, Plasma Cannon, Incineration Cannon, Gatling laser, and Tesla cannon.

 **[Guerilla warfare] Level:** 18 Passive

 **Effects:** The use of military tactics including ambushes, sabotage, raids, petty warfare, hit-and-run tactics, and mobility to fight a larger and less-mobile traditional military. 18% success rate.

 **[Sniper rifle mastery] level** : 19 Passive

 **Effects:** Sniper rifles do 38% more damage. Current Sniper rifles Gauss rifle, Binary Rifle, and Particle Beam Rifle.

 **[Leadership] Level:** 14 Passive

 **Effects:** Ability to lead a group effectively 14% of the time.

 **[Pistol mastery] level** : 28 Passive

 **Effects:** Pistols do 56% more damage. Current Pistols Halo's Plasma Pistol, Boltshot, are Laser pistol, and Recharger pistol

 **[Assault rifle mastery] Level:** 34 Passive

 **Effects:** Assault rifles do 68% more damage. Current Assault rifles Halo's Plasma Rifle, LightRifle, Laser rifle, Recharger rifle, Suppressor, and Plasma Repeater

 **[Tactician] level** : 25 Passive

 **Effects:** Ability to come up with a foolproof plan 25% of the time

 **[Dancing] level** : 29 Passive

 **Effects:** It's dancing! +29% to both VIT and DEX

 **Dances unlocked:** Tango, Waltz

 **[Singing] level:** 50 Passive

 **Effects:** Sing to lift up yourself or express yourself.

 **[Gun nut]** **level:** 2 Active

 **Effects:** Ability to make weapons. Higher the level, more the complexity. {Needs a weapon mod/creation table to us skill.}

 **[Ammo Creator]** **level:** 10 Active

 **Effects:** Ability to make an assortment of ammo. {Needs an ammo creation table/kit to us skill}

 **[Medic]** **level:** 60 Passive

 **Effects:** Ability to heal wounds. Heals 30% of lost HP. {Can revive lost teammates within 15 seconds of death}

 **[Energy Weapon Mastery]** **level:** 28 Passive

 **Effects:** Energy weapons do 56% more damage

 **[Berserk mode] Level:** 3 Active

 **Effects:** this skill drops users health down to 1 and makes user invincible for 5 minutes

 **[Tracking]** **Level:** 54 Active

 **Effects:** Ability to pursue unseen prey

 **[Sneak]** **Level:** 56 Active/Passive

 **Effects:** Ability that gives a 56% chance to stay hidden.

 **[Hunter's Sight]** **Level:** 54 Passive

 **Effects:** Highlights targeted prey from **[Tracking].** {Night vision unlocked.}

 **[Crafting(primitive)] Level:** 48 Active

 **Effects:** Creating primitive things from basic raw material.{Craftable items: Wooden shield, Wooden Club, Bone armor, Animal spirit outfit, etc.}

 **[Observe] Level:** 36 Active

 **Effects:** Ability to look at target's information. Higher level, more information.

* * *

Once I finished looking over my abilities I left to Vale to apply as a student, or if necessary any staff position.

 **An: I came back and saw some mistakes, and the first person who tells me where I got the Animal spirit outfit from gets a prize.**


	5. Chapter 5: Info

**AN: ok so I used fallout 4's HP equation (90+[Endurance*20]+[Lvl*10]) for this story (now 90+[VIT*20]+[Lvl*10]) and New Vegas's Action point's equation (60+10*Agility) as well for the Aura points(now 60+10*WIS). I changed a bit of thing in the previous chapter, if you haven't read the improved chapters.**

 **1 Mile from Vale.**

'Okay so I have at least 5 months before the school year begins in beacon' I thought as I walked to Vale. 'Who can help me for this?' I thought '… the only person I know that could help me is Roman Torchwick. Hell maybe I can get him to join me.' I continued thinking on what to do to avoid the canon ending. On instinct I jumped to my left as 3 rounds hit the ground I was standing on a few moments ago. "What the hell is wrong with you," I yelled in shock and anger at the perpetrator.

"Sorry but with the get up you had on, I thought you were a Grimm," a guard told me as I walked closer and looked at myself. I was at the front entrance of Vale.

I currently am wearing the Animal spirit outfit and bone armor over it. "Sorry I've been I the forest for a long time. Any armor, no matter how well made, will break with consistent fighting," I said, defending my current look.

The man looked surprised. "Oh, a native," he said then looked at his partner "At least this one can speak properly."

The other guard, a lady, looked at me and asked "So, what tribe are you from?" She took out a scroll and started to type something in it.

"Azteca," I said as they were a large Native American nation in Mexico and in some parts in Central America. **(Aztec in English = Azteca in Spanish.)**

"I never herd of them before," she said.

"We were very isolated people," I said in mock sadness. Both guards looked at me with sympathy.

 **New Skill created! Skill [Acting]**

 **[Lying] skill leveled up!**

"What happened to them," She asked as it had picked her interest.

"Men in white and with masks attacked, then demons appeared due to the anger, and despair. Was told to flee by the elder," I told her, as she was shocked.

"The men in white, did they have a red wolf with three slashes?" he asked as he stepped forward a bit.

"Yes, do you know them? Where are they," I asked as I stepped forward as anger seeped out a bit.

 **[Acting] and [Lying] skills leveled up!**

 **[Acting] and [Lying] skills leveled up!**

"Well kid, they are a terrorist group called 'The White Fang'," the guy guard said. "Go on in kid, lord knows you need a break," he continued as the lady nodded her head and let me in the kingdom.

From this point I moved to a shadier part of the kingdom. I found Junior's club from the yellow trailer. I saw Ruby walk by, then the window exploded as Junior and yang flew out. Junior was out as the girls started to talk.

"Yang? Is that you," ruby asked as Yang got up.

I saw Yang's eyes turn from red to her normal color "Oh, hey sis."

"What are you doing here," Ruby asked.

Yang just sighed and said, "It's a long story."

At this point I was ignored so I walked to them loudly. They instantly looked to me and yang fired at me. I took the attack head on as the armor held off the shot.

"Is this how you normally treat a Native," I asked as I took of the hood of my outfit, and only place I didn't have bone armor.

That left both shocked. "Sorry, it's just that you looked like a Grimm," the perpetrator said trying to defend herself.

"It's fine, you weren't the first one, doubt you will be the last. But I have to ask, is every weapon a gun," I asked as I looked at her gauntlets.

Rube responded "Well yeah, my Crescent Rose is a scythe and a Customizable high impact sniper rifle." She took it out to show me. "What weapons do you have," she asked timidly.

I pulled out a long stick, a club, and a stone headed spear and the AK wannabe. "My staff, my club, my spear and gun I found in my travels," I said.

"No way that's an Atlesian-72 Assault rifle, and it's in good condition. They aren't usually exported anywhere," Ruby said as she saw the gun.

I used **[observe]** on both of them.

* * *

 **Name:** Ruby Rose

 **Job:** Signal Student

 **Title:** Little Reaper

 **Level:** 16

 **HP:** 2,370

 **AP:** 920 **{Locked On Number}**

 **STR** : 60

 **DEX** : 93

 **VIT** : 106

 **INT:** 63

 **WIS** : 86

 **LUK:** 74

 **Skills:**

 **[Sniper rifle mastery]** level: 100 **Passive**

 **Effects:** Sniper rifles do 200% more damage.

 **[Gun nut]** level: 95 **Active**

 **Effects:** Ability to make weapons. Higher the level, more the complexity. {Needs a weapon mod/creation table to us skill.}

 **[Crafting]** Level: 67 **Active**

 **Effects:** Creating things from basic refined metal and materials. {Needs crafting area unlike [Crafting (primitive)]}

* * *

 **Name:** Yang Xiao Long

 **Job:** Signal Student

 **Title:** Raging Dragon

 **Level:** 19

 **HP:** 3,000

 **AP:** 990 **{Locked On Number}**

 **STR:** 108

 **DEX:** 93

 **VIT:** 136

 **INT:** 43

 **WIS** : 96

 **LUK:** 34

 **Skills:**

 **[Boxing]** Level: 100 **Passive/Active**

 **Effects:** If user is in the boxing stance user gets + 25 points to both **STR** and **DEX** but only + 15 points to both **STR** and **DEX.**

 **[Dragon's Rage]** Level: 100 **Active**

 **Effects:** This skill now doesn't drops user's health and makes user unusually strong for as long as user is angry also might cause eyes to turn red. +150% **STR** and **VIT** , -50% to **INT**

 **[Shotgun Mastery]** Level: 100 **Passive**

 **Effects:** Shotguns do 200% more damage

 **[Blunt weapon mastery]** Level: 100 **Passive**

 **Effects:** Blunt weapons do 200% more damage

* * *

I thought that that were small skillset but probably need a higher level of **[Observe]** to know all their skills. And tried to use **[Copycat]** skill to get the skills I didn't have.

 **By using copycat, you now have [Shotgun Mastery] Level: 100,** **[Blunt weapon mastery] Level: 100.**

 **You also upgraded 2 skills, [Berserk mode] Level: 3 to [Dragon's Rage] Level: 100 and [Crafting (primitive)] Level: 48 to [Crafting] Level: 67.**

 **You also copied the levels for [Gun nut] to level: 95 and [Sniper rifle mastery] to level: 100.**

I was glad that I had the skill now. It would make me op fast. I was thrown out of thought by Yang.

"Well, I'm Yang and this is my sister Ruby, What's your name?" She asked as she held her sister in a hug.

"You can call me _Prophet_. That is the name I was given, don't ask," I said grimly.

"Oh! Okay well we got to go home. Bye," Yang said as she dragged Ruby away.

"Bye," I answered. I looked at Junior still on the floor and dragged him into the club he owns. Twin girls woke up before Junior and glared at me for no reason as I was near their boss.

Junior later woke up mumbling and I handed him a glass of water. He accepted it and then asked "Who the hell are you?"

"Prophet," I answered.

"Okay, and what do you want," he asked as holding the cold glass to his head.

"An application that looks so authentic I can get a job at Beacon," I answered him as his, and the twin's, eyes practically widen to the size of dishes.

"That's impossible! I don't think anyone can do that," he said. Then he ordered his men to clean up the club.

"If you find someone let me know," I said as I left 1,000 on the bar counter. "This is a down payment," I said as I left.


	6. The good, the bad, and the Gamer

**In Vale Midnight**

I walked around until I found a park and sat on a bench nearby. I looked in my pip-boy till I found the |factions| section.

* * *

 _ **|Factions| notes on you**_

 _ **|Salem| Wanted\Accepted, for arriving in Remnants.**_

 _ **|White Fang| Infamous, thou they don't know your identity.**_

 _ **|White Fang| Noticed, from helping faunas in Random events.**_

 _ **|Atlas Military| Infamous, for attacking 'The General.'**_

 _ **|Atlas Kingdom| Wanted, for attacking 'The General'.**_

 _ **|Underground Criminal Ring (Vale)| Noticed, for communicating with a leader.**_

 _ **{Note: If a faction has 2 notifications then you successfully hid your identity. If a faction has 2 notes on you in 1 notification, they have mixed feelings on you.}**_

* * *

I then noticed a girl that had a Neapolitan color scheme. She was staring at me and had a very disturbing smile. I looked away to see what made a noise behind me, and then looked back to see an empty space.

I shook my head and told myself, "You've been playing to many horror games."

"Are you sure? I saw her to," a voice said next to me.

I jumped and saw it was Roman Torchwick, with his eyeliner and all, that spoke. "Shit, you shouldn't do that. You might end up dead," I told him that.

"I doubt that," he replied with a smug tone.

"Yeah? Well who are you and what do you want," I asked him to see his response and to see if a 'native' should know of him.

"You don't know how I am? What are you some kind o-" he started but stopped when he saw my attire. "Forget I asked. I am Roman Torchwick, thief extraordinaire," he said and then pointed behind me. And that is Neo, My right hand."

I looked back and saw Neo, the same girl that vanished. "She's Cute," I said without thinking, and blushed a bit after I noticed I said that out loud. 'This feels very cliché, like over used to hell and back' I thought as I face palmed and apparently Roman and Neo were shocked.

"Well that's new to hear. You do know she can kill you in less than a minute," Roman informed me.

I then use **[Observe]** on both of them and 2 dings sounded of my left arm.

* * *

 **Name: Roman Torchwick**

 **Job: Thief**

 **Title: Most Wanted Man**

 **Level:** 36

 **HP:** 2,370

 **AP:** 920 **{Locked On Number}**

 **STR:** 60

 **DEX:** 103

 **VIT:** 86

 **INT:** 93

 **WIS:** 96

 **LUK:** 104

 **Skills:**

 **[Cane mastery]** level: 100 **Passive**

 **Effects:** Cane based weapons do 200% more damage.

 **[Grappling Hook mastery]** level: 95 **Active**

 **Effects:** Grappling Hook weapons do 200% more damage

 **[Flare Gun Mastery]** Level: 67 **Active**

 **Effects:** weapons do 200% more damage

* * *

 **Name:** Neopolitan (Neo)

 **Job: Criminal**

 **Title: {ERROR}**

 **Level: {ERROR}**

 **{Further information Corrupted}**

* * *

I just looked at Neo's info, or lack thereof, in shock, but then l herd Roman ask something. "What," I asked.

"I said in herd you want a forged job application," he said.

"Yes, and well you can tell why," I told him in response as I looked at myself.

"Yeah, and you do have experience dealing with Grimm right?" he asked me. I looked at him in a dead pan expression. "Alright, shish sorry I asked," he said. "It'll take some time, but I'll leave Neo here to watch over you," he added.

"I don't need a guard," I replied angrily to him, "I'm capable of handling myself."

"Easy now, I'm just saying you need a guide… and new cloths. Maybe better gear," he said as he looked at me.

I followed suit, and looked at myself and responded to him, "Right, I apologies for the needles anger. So, where will I have to go to bet better equipment?"

"Well, all the shops are closed so anywhere really," he responded with a shrug.

"Then let's go," I said as I got up, knowing I was going to leave some money for anything I would take without these two knowing.

"That's the spirit," Roman said with a smile.

We got to a nearby store and Smashed the window in. we Ran into it and the two other apparently got thing that would fit me and was to their fashion sense. I smiled because I didn't had any fashion sense what so ever. I grabbed a dozen shirts that had Grimm on them, 6 pairs of shoes and a dozen blue jeans.

As the last one out, I left a few of the lien cards on the counter. He led me to, what I believe to be, one of his hideouts.

"Here kid, try this on," he said as he handed me a suit that looked like his but instead of the coat being mainly white, it was navy blue.

I wore it for a while but took it off and told Roman "This is to restricting for me." I saw Neo going to me with cloths that matched her color scheme. "No, I'm not wearing that," I told her, in which she looked like she was ready to cry. I still held my ground and ignored her cute fake crying face as I had two nieces, which usually did the same tactic.

In the end she pouted and set the clothes next to me and walked away.

"I'll get the paperwork done with in the week," Roman told me as I nodded and went to sleep.

 **The next day**

I Woke up and grabbed a few of the local fruits, which I acquired before getting into Vale, and ate them. I let the safe house and waked around for a few hours and found a street performer, a guitarist. I checked his stats and he was only a level 4 and had **[Guitar Mastery]** in level 90, I copied it and asked if I could borrow it. He allowed me to borrow his guitar. I started to play Why Worry by Set It Off, and then closed my eyes.

* * *

 _ **~ This sinking feeling sets,**_

 _ **It feels just like a hole inside your chest.**_

 _ **I know you're thinking,**_

 _ **No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done,**_

 _ **But please let me attest.**_

 _ **I know it's hard.**_

 _ **You're feeling like you're trapped,**_

 _ **But that's how you react,**_

 _ **When you cannot see the light.**_

 _ **But try and see the light.**_

 _ **I'm tellin' you,**_

 _ **No, no, no, no,**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **Standing in your way,**_

 _ **Just take a breath, relax, and tell me…**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Please tell me why do we worry?**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Why do we worry at all?**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Just tell me why do we worry?**_

 _ **When worry is never helping tell me**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Why worry at all?**_

 _ **Why do we insist,**_

 _ **On crossing bridges that do not exist?**_

 _ **Let's take these issues**_

 _ **Step by step by step, to work it out,**_

 _ **Day by day by day we're falling down,**_

 _ **But life goes on.**_

 _ **I've got some questions,**_

 _ **Are you sick of feelin' sorry?**_

 _ **Uh huh,**_

 _ **And people sayin' not to worry?**_

 _ **Uh huh,**_

 _ **Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto,**_

 _ **From people who won the lotto,**_

 _ **We're not that lucky.**_

 _ **Have you noticed that you're breathing?**_

 _ **Uh huh,**_

 _ **Look around and count your blessings,**_

 _ **Uh huh,**_

 _ **So when you're sick of all this stressin' and guessin' I'm suggestin' you turn this up and let them hear you sing it.**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Please tell me why do we worry?**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Why do we worry at all?**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Just tell me why do we worry?**_

 _ **When worry is never helping tell me**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Why worry at all?**_

 _ **Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead.**_

 _ **Tears can only half fill how you're feelin'.**_

 _ **Don't worry, be happy baby.**_

 _ **Stand up, life is too damn short,**_

 _ **That clock is ticking.**_

 _ **Man up, if ya feel me,**_

 _ **Everybody sing it.**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Please tell me why do we worry?**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Why do we worry at all?**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Just tell me why do we worry?**_

 _ **When worry is never helping tell me**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Why worry at all?**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Please tell me why do we worry?**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Why do we worry at all?**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Just tell me why do we worry?**_

 _ **When worry is never helping**_

 _ **I'm not buying what they're selling**_

 _ **So if worry's never helping tell me**_

 _ **Why,**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Worry at all? ~**_

* * *

When I was done I saw a good number of people were looking and were listening to the song. Some cheered as I was done. I handed the guy his guitar and thanked him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It will take me some time to upload more chapters but know that this story and my other one aren't abandoned or on hiatus. Also note that I don't own any songs in ether stories.**

 **Back at the hideout**

As I walked in I saw that the early News had my performance and that both Roman and Neo were smiling, more like grinning manically, as they turned to me.

"What's your plan," I asked him. I knew that smile and weird look any were, even if it's not on my friend's face.

"Okay, so we put you on a stage and you sing your little head off, while my buddies and I will take the dust from a store nearby," he said.

"I don't think that will work more than once and very incontinent for you if everyone is nearby," I retorted some flaws in his plan.

"We'll set it 2 or 3 blocks away and you won't pay a thing for the documents. Hell, if this works out I'll pay you a cut," he said. AS a ding sounded, both Roman and neo looked to their scroll and found nothing. "I think that was you, kid," he told me.

* * *

 **Mission Type: _Distraction_ Mission Level: _Medium_**

 **Details: Ensure that Roman's robbery Goes unnoticed.**

 **On Completion: Fame, +863 Xp, + 937 Lien, Increase friendship with Roman, Increase closeness with Neo.**

 **Extra: Band created, creation of fan-base.**

 **Failure: Loss of** **friendship with Roman and Neo.(Along with future missions/perks)**

 **Denial: Loss of friendship with Roman and Neo** **(Along with future missions/perks)** **, Roman and Neo become suspicious of you.**

* * *

"I still think you can come up with a better plan, but it's not like I have a better one," I told him as I red the mission and he smiled.

"Exactly, so don't worry and get some more songs ready," he said with the same mischief grin.

 **1 Week later, In Hide out**

I had gotten **[Singing]** to level 74 before Torchwick took me to a ride.

 **Near Vale's Harbor**

I walked in as Roman showed me the 'band' I would play with. There were 3 of them, 2 girls and one guy. The guy, had bear ears, gave a scowl and looked away, and the girls, one with bunny ears and the other one had scales on her cheeks, looked like they didn't care. Roman spoke to me  
"Alright, kid show them what you got," as he gave me a guitar. I thought of a song to sing for them and found a perfect one called 'Carry on' by Avenged Sevenfold.

* * *

I started with the guitar solo.

" _Some people live out selfish desire_

 _Some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the star_

 _Caught in the flame of those deep in fire_

 _Seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorrow!"_

I sang as close as I could with the original song.

" _They say we've lost our minds_

 _We've just gained control"_

I sang in a deeper voice.

" _Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!_

 _Fly past the edge of the sea!_

 _No bended knee!_

 _No mockery!_

 _Somehow we still carry on!_

 _Silence your fear, we've got to move higher_

 _High like the stars in the sky, guiding us all!_

 _Battle the will of those who conspire_

 _Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow!"_

I sang/yelled as I pointed up for a second.

" _Destroy their perfect crime, watch the power fold"_

I sang in a deeper voice _._

" _Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!_

 _Fly past the edge of the sea!_

 _No bended knee!_

 _No mockery!_

 _Somehow we still carry on!"_

I stretched out the last word for a second and started a guitar solo.

" _Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!_

 _Fly past the edge of the sea!_

 _No bended knee!_

 _No mockery!_

 _Somehow we still carry on!"_

* * *

I sang and did another guitar solo to end it.

"Man, Still not as good as I want it to be," I whispered to myself, though I'd bet my new band members heard it.

The bunny girl, who had jeans and a brown t-shirt with 2 belts crossing each other on her hips, yelled at me "What do you mean? That was very good, do you have any other ones?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to need a drummer and a guitarist or two. I would need them to sing back up once in a while," I told them.

"Well, good thing I'm a drummer," The bunny faunas said as she smiled.

"And we are the guitarist, He plays the bass parts," The reptile faunas added.

After looking at their instrument type skills, which were **[Drumming] level: 76** , **[Guitar Mastery] level: 82** , and **[Guitar Mastery] level: 84** , I got to helping them get the songs down within 3 weeks. The songs they learned were Pain by Three Days Grace, The Good Life by Three Days Grace, Just Like You by Three Days Grace, Wolf in sheep's clothing by Set It Off, The Phoenix by Fall out boy, Far from home by five finger death punch, Words as weapons by Seether, Bulletproof by 12 stones, Time of dying by Three Days Grace, Centuries by Fall Out Boy, Citizen Soldier by 3Doors Down, Why worry by Set It Off, Get out Alive by Three Days Grace, Burn It to the ground by Nickelback, And My Name by Shinedown. It was surprising that they had learned it so fast, as I had to hear it a hundred times over. I gamed a new title from helping them, **[Teacher]** , which helped them lean it faster. While we were prepping, Roman had made flyers and created it into a big thing with food stands and some merchandise. Since the first time I sang and now, the news had made me into a rising star.

 **6 Week later in a park**

When the time was near there were hundreds or thousands of people ready to for the show that started around 7. We started with Wolf In Sheep's Clothing and ended it with Time Of Dying. We had breaks with every 5 songs and getting the people more hyped for the next songs.

At the end of the last song I looked at the sea of people. "Does anyone know how to play the piano," I asked the crowd as a piano was placed on stage. Four people raised their hands, I chose the closest one and got him, who was a horned faunas, on stage. "Alright, can you play with G minors," I asked and was herd by everyone due to the mic I had as a head set. He nodded his head I sat him on the piano and left a paper on the stand. "Okay this song is a bit old, but I hope you like it," I said as it was about half a year old when I first 'died'. I motioned for the guy to play the piano.

* * *

 _Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,_

 _"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."_

 _Once I was seven years old_

 _It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_

 _Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_

 _By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor_

 _Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

 _Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me,_

 _"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."_

 _Once I was eleven years old_

 _I always had that dream, like my daddy before me_

 _So I started writing songs, I started writing stories_

 _Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me_

 _'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

 _Before the morning sun, when life was lonely_

 _Once I was twenty years old_

 _I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure_

 _'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major_

 _I got my boys with me, at least those in favor_

 _And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

 _I was writing about everything I saw before me_

 _Once I was twenty years old_

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold_

 _We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming_

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old_

 _I'm still learning about life_

 _My woman brought children for me_

 _So I can sing them all my songs_

 _And I can tell them stories_

 _Most of my boys are with me_

 _Some are still out seeking glory_

 _And some I had to leave behind_

 _My brother, I'm still sorry_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one_

 _Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one_

 _I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once_

 _I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month_

I started to tear up as I would never have a chance to see my dad in his end.

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

 _Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,_

 _"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."_

 _Once I was seven years old_

 _Once I was seven years old_

I wiped my tears, grabbed the pianist, bowed and thanked the people for coming.

* * *

 **Mission complete!**

 **Fame Earned!**

 **+863 Xp earned!**

 **\+ 937 Lien Earned!**

 **Increase friendship with Roman!**

 **Increase closeness with Neo!**

 **Band created!**

 ** _|White Fang| Liked, fo_** ** _r_** ** _this events.-White Fang members will not attack you-_**

 ** _|Faunus (Total population)| Friendly, for this events._**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Days later, around a park**

I woke up, got dressed, armed myself with the Energy daggers and saw that I got an update for The Gamer ability.

 _ **(Update/patch 1.01)**_

 _ **(Added New section for type of skills Miscellanies, Combat, support, and defense as well as now can call**_ **Administrator: Truth.** _ **)**_

 _ **Updated:**_

 **Name:** Luis Rodriguez /Alias: Prophet/

 **Class:** The Gamer/Unknown

 **Title using: [Dimensional traveler]**

 **Effects:** The ability to travel thou dimensions on whim, also able influence certain people. {Still useable when not equip}

 **Other Titles: [The Berserker]**

 **Effects:** When health is below 25% will cause an increase in STR and VIT by 50%. {Still useable when not equip}

 **[The Savior]**

 **Effects:** For saving many people, you gained a 25% discount in many stores, and an increase 20% in original WIS and LUK. {Still useable when not equip}

 **[The Grimmlord]**

 **Effects:** After consuming a number of Grimm you can control those of which are lower level than the user and 25% less damage taken when fighting against Grimm. {Still useable when not equip} (You consumed Grimm by breathing air near a disintegrating Grimm)

 **[Teacher]**

 **Effect: allows Students to retain 30% more than they usually would. {Must be equip for the effect to be used}**

 **Level:** 57 /53% **till level 58/**

 **HP:** 2,915.4 **{50Hp/Hr.}**

 **AP:** 792 **{30Ap/Hr.}**

 **STR:** 99 **(66+16.5+16.5)**

 **DEX:** 87.75 **(68+19.75)**

 **VIT:** 112.77 **(63+15.75+15.75+18.27)**

 **INT:** 72

 **WIS:** 73.2 **(61+12.2)**

 **LUK:** 74.4 **(62+12.4)**

 **Money:** 663,598

 **Skills:**

 **[Gamer mind] Level:** Max **Passive Defense**

 **Effects:** Allows the user to be calm and think logically through things. Allows the user to have a peaceful state of mind. User is immune to psychological attacks.

 **Unlocked Skins: [Veteran Warrior Skin]:** +25% to original VIT and STR, intimidation chance of 45% by just looking at user

 **[Diamond skin] Level:** Max **Active Defense**

 **Effects:** Grants user to have almost impenetrable skin at the cost of 5 AP/min {Note: Still vulnerable to Internal-bleeding, dislocation, broken bones and Concussion debuffs.}

 **[Tactician] level:** 25 **Passive Support**

 **Effects:** Ability to come up with a foolproof plan 25% of the time

 **[Guerilla warfare] Level:** 18 **Passive Support**

 **Effects:** The use of military tactics including ambushes, sabotage, raids, petty warfare, hit-and-run tactics, and mobility to fight a larger and less-mobile traditional military. Plans have an 18% success rate.

 **[Leadership] Level:** 14 **Passive Support**

 **Effects:** Ability to lead a group effectively 14% of the time.

 **[Hunter's Sight] Level:** 54 **Passive Support**

 **Effects:** Highlights targeted prey from **[Tracking].** **{Night vision unlocked.}**

 **[Medic] level:** 60 **Passive Support**

 **Effects:** Ability to heal wounds. Heals 30% of lost HP. {Can revive lost teammates within 15 seconds of death}

 **[Heavy weapons mastery] Level:** 10 **Passive Combat**

 **Effects:** Heavy weapons do 20% more damage. Current heavy weapons: Spartan Laser, Plasma Cannon, Incineration Cannon, Gatling laser, and Tesla cannon.

 **[Sniper rifle mastery]** level: 100 **Passive Combat**

 **Effects:** Sniper rifles do 38% more damage. Current Sniper rifles Gauss rifle, Binary Rifle, and Particle Beam Rifle.

 **[Pistol mastery] level:** 28 **Passive Combat**

 **Effects:** Pistols do 56% more damage. Current Pistols Halo's Plasma Pistol, Boltshot, are Laser pistol, and Recharger pistol

 **[Assault rifle mastery] Level:** 34 **Passive Combat**

 **Effects:** Assault rifles do 68% more damage. Current Assault rifles Halo's Plasma Rifle, LightRifle, Laser rifle, Recharger rifle, Suppressor, and Plasma Repeater

 **[Energy Weapon Mastery] level:** 28 **Passive Combat**

 **Effects:** Energy weapons do 56% more damage.

 **[Shotgun Mastery]** **Level:** 100 **Passive Combat**

 **Effects:** Shotgun weapons do 100% more damage.

 **[Blunt weapon mastery] Level:** 100 **Passive Combat**

 **Effects:** Blunt weapons do 100% more damage.

 **[Dragon's Rage] Level:** Max **Active Combat**

 **Effects:** this skill amps user's stats by 3 times and a 5 minute cool down time.

 **[Gamer body] Level:** Max **Passive Miscellaneous**

 **Effects:** Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, AP and all effects

 **[Tracking] Level:** 54 **Active Miscellaneous**

 **Effects:** Ability to pursue unseen prey

 **[Sneak] Level:** 56 **Active/Passive Miscellaneous**

 **Effects:** Ability that gives a 56% chance to stay hidden.

 **[Crafting] Level:** 67 **Active** **Miscellaneous**

 **Effects:** Creating primitive things from minimally refined material. **{Craftable items: metal shield, metal Club (baseball bat), Metal armor (various types), Animal spirit outfit (reinforced), etc.}**

 **[Observe] Level:** 60 **Active Miscellaneous**

 **Effects:** Ability to look at target's information. The higher level the more information you get.

 **[Dancing] level** : 29 **Passive Miscellaneous**

 **Effects:** It's dancing! +29% to both VIT and DEX

 **Dances unlocked:** Tango, Waltz

 **[Singing] level:** 50 **Passive Miscellaneous**

 **Effects:** Sing to lift up yourself or express yourself.

 **[Gun nut] level:** 95 **Active Miscellaneous**

 **Effects:** Ability to make weapons. Higher the level, the more the complex weapons are created. **{Needs a weapon mod/creation table to us skill.}**

 **[Ammo Creator] level:** 10 **Active Miscellaneous**

 **Effects:** Ability to make an assortment of ammo. **{Needs an ammo creation table/kit to us skill}**

 **[Copycat] Level:** Max **Active/Passive** **Miscellaneous**

 **Effects:** The ability to copy any and all moves or skills.

I walked around after I delivered the application that Roman forged for me. When I deposited to the post office I received a notification saying that I would have amnesty from Atlas and the Atlas Military if I am hired and my teaching skill's level up would be boosted.

I continued on as I thought of any more songs I could bring in but won't add confusion with certain lyrics. Until I heard a gunshot, I looked to where it came. I saw a guy, human, gun in hand and a dead Faunus at his feet. I ran to the poor guy on the floor as it was still within the 15 second limit.

The guy with the gun aimed it at me. "Leave that worthless animal alone, or else," the man said. I turned/ jumped at him and sliced his offending hand with my left dagger. I then stabbed his shoulder and slammed him down to the concrete floor.

I then turned to the deceased and patched him up. He and I was grateful, him for being saved and me for not being to late. I was also glad that it was a shot to the chest and not the head.

The police came and took the witness statements and then took the culprit to the hospital. I helped the injured man to his home, in which I met his family. I left them after getting him past the door.

I then found out that I was being verbally attacked by other musicians from big recording companies as I past a store that sells TV's. I laughed at their little childish attacks at me.

I went to a pawn shop and bought an Acoustic Guitar. I walked to the park and found that the social media in this world was faster than the one back on earth, as some News crew were waiting for me.

I just smiled as I started playing the guitar. I was playing **'I Don't Care'** By Fallout Boys.

As the song finished, I had the biggest smile on my face as I held back my laughter. I pointed to the cameras and said "Your move creeps."

The audience that I got was screaming for an encore, Ruby and Yang were there.

I raised my hands in defeat, which told them that I was going to do another song.

I started to play **'Centuries'**.

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Remember me for centuries_

I sang as some began sing with me.

 _Mummified my teenage dreams_

 _No, it's nothing wrong with me_

 _The kids are all wrong_

 _The stories are off_

 _Heavy metal broke my heart_

 _Come on, come on and let me in_

 _The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

 _And this is for tonight_

 _I thought that you would feel_

 _I never meant for you to fix yourself_

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

 _'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

 _Until you die for me, as long as there is a light_

 _My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

 _And you're a cherry blossom_

 _You're about to bloom_

 _You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We've been here forever_

 _And here's the frozen proof_

 _I could scream forever_

 _We are the poisoned youth_

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

As the song ended, I left to the store From Dust Till Dawn to get some dust and to see if there was a portable reloading station. After some time the bell on the door chimed and I saw Ruby go to the back. She waved at me as we passed each other.

'So it's that time now,' I asked myself as I activated my **[Sneak]** skill.

 **AN: i will start the pattern of writing a chapter for this one, then Misplaced Battle** **Automaton, and finally The Outcasts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**From Dust till Dawn**

I watched as Ruby fought the thugs that were half her new level, which her new level was 19. I held my laughter as the second guy was thrown out the window.

I activated the **[Diamond Skin]** for the first time, tuning my skin black and the areas that had scars white, and deactivated **[Sneak]** when everyone was outside. I took Melodic Cudgel from roman's grasps. "Nice toy," I said in a childish voice, as I was looking at it.

"Give me that," he said as he ripped it from my hands. He then smacked me with the cane.

"Is that how you treat an old friend," I asked in the same childish voice. The color of Roman's face seemed vanish as he backed away from me.

"N-n-n-no! I k-k-killed you," he stuttered.

I smiled as I got a reaction from him. "You tried, but it wasn't good enough," I replied in a somewhat mocking tone.

He threw me off and threw a flash bang in front of me, blinding me. I finally regained my vision. Roman was on the ladder going up.

I followed along with ruby to stop Roman. As he jumped to the VTOL, he then ran to the cockpit and switched places with the pilot. The lady then threw explosions at us. I jumped in front of the kid as I was invulnerable with my diamond skin. I crossed my hands and closed my eyes as I prepared for the explosions, but it never came. I looked back and saw a glyph protecting me and Ruby.

A lone huntress started to assist us. I ran once she was occupied and deactivated **[Diamond Skin]** , but I was stopped by a grey haired man, Ozpin.

Ruby was placed with me in an interrogation room by Glynda once Ozpin left me at the police station. "Who are you," Ruby asked, because I activated **[Diamond Skin]** when I noticed it was her waking in the room.

"That is of no concern of yours," I told her, half because I was annoyed that I was there for too long and half because I was making sure she had no reason to connect this me to the singing me on the news.

After a few more minutes of Ruby and Ozpin talking, Ruby left with only Ozpin Goodwitch and I in the room. "It seems this will have to do for our interview on you, right Glenda," Ozpin asked.

"Quite so, Headmaster," Glynda said as she fixed her Glasses and was looking at the tablet-like device. "though I have a question before we begin."

As they talked to me, I was asking the Administrator(truth) if I could get the powers of the 4 horsemen (or a weaker equivalent to the four maidens). It was to tie me and with my 'sisters' together. Before Glenda could ask her questions, time froze and Truth came in.

"Well how will you pay for them… hmm? You don't have any favors left," Truth asked. I thought my progress, meaning the levels I had, but then I can get them back. Witch mean little to me and him. I thought my memory of my family could hold u for at least one of them, but would I be willing to do that? Forget of my family, and my friends.

I looked down in defeat as I remembered them one last time. "my family," I faced and told him, and he looked confused. "The memories of my family for whatever its worth," I clarified.

He smiled and said, "that take care of 2, but what for the other 2?"

Once he finished talking I felt as if I forgot something, but I shrugged it off to think of the payment for the last two powers\titles.

Then he spoke up, "how about I give you the last 2 and limit your life down to, let's say, 6 years, and in this time you must have at least 6 kids." He started to laugh once he was done.

" **What the fuck** " I yelled to him as I was confused and anger.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, and if you do have them I'll let you visit them once a year for half a week and 4 of the six will have to be a horseman," he added "I will make those four powers be used by your bloodline, unlike the maidens." With that he left and time resumed.

"Why leave out your name but place a photo on your resume," Glynda asked as she turned from the tablet thing. I jumped of my seat as I felt a stinging pain.

I froze as I felt the prickle of thousands of needles on my hands, back and chest. I looked at my hands as the color changed to snow white, blood red, black as night and then my regular skin color but a bit pale to signify that I became the horseman of Conquest, War, Famine, and Death.

I fell and was on one knee, breathing heavy and coughed a puddle of blood. The two other occupants looked at me confused and surprised. I had lost all my aura and had only 20 health points. "What was that," Ozpin asked as he felt my power. I'd bet he felt the presence that would be similar to the 4 maidens.

I waited as I gained some health and said, "That was the ceremony that I did earlier taking effect."

"And what does this ceremony do," Glynda asked as she sent a threatening glare at me.

I thought of a good response and said "Do you know of the Legend of the 4 Maidens?" I received my answer in nods of yes, and then I continued, "what if I told you they were real," the looked shocked that I knew this. "But what if I told you that there were 'brother' powers to them," I told them. "'The four horsemen', that's what they were called. The maidens had the power of nature to command, but the horsemen had the power of Apocalypse. Conquest, War, Famine, and Death. Unlike the maidens the horsemen powers were passed down by kin, regardless of gender."

"So… which one do you have," Ozpin asked me as he had piqued his interest.

"All four, I am the last of my kin," I said with a bit of despair as I looked away. Apparently, the game saw this as **[acting]** and was given 3 levels to it, its level now stands at 46.

After 2 hours I started to leave the station. I stopped and went to talk to the inmates that were there. I met a man who lost his daughter. The sad thing was the kid was 2 and her killer was her own mother. I remembered a song about something like that. 'Pamela' was the song by El Tri.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This will be the last Chapter to this story. I am discontinuing it and will be thinking of an actual plot for it to rewrite.**

 **The next day, random Motel.**

I woke up to another update for the gamer.

* * *

 **(Update/patch 1.2.1)**

 **(Added New section to stats (Charisma), and a new section for romances.)**

 **Updated:**

 **Name: Luis Rodriguez /Alias: Prophet/**

 **Class: The Gamer/Unknown**

 **Title using: [Dimensional traveler]**

 **Effects: The ability to travel thou dimensions on whim, also able influence certain people. {Still useable when not equip} {Needs a Dimensional traveling skill/machine}**

 **Other Titles:**

 **[The Berserker]**

 **Effects: When health is below 25% will cause an increase in STR and VIT by 50%. {Still useable when not equip}**

 **[The Savior]**

 **Effects: For saving many people, you gained a 25% discount in many stores, and an increase 20% in original WIS and LUK. {Still useable when not equip}**

 **[The Grimm lord]**

 **Effects: After consuming a number of Grimm you can control those of which are lower level than the user and 25% less damage taken when fighting against Grimm. {Still useable when not equip} (You consumed Grimm by breathing air near a disintegrating Grimm)**

 **[Teacher]**

 **Effect: allows Students to retain 30% more than they usually would. {Must be equip for the effect to be used}**

 **Level: 57 /75% till level 58/**

 **HP: 2,915.4 {50Hp/Hr.}**

 **AP: 792 {30Ap/Hr.}**

 **STR: 99(66+16.5+16.5)**

 **DEX: 87.75 (68+19.75)**

 **VIT: 112.77 (63+15.75+15.75+18.27)**

 **INT: 72**

 **WIS: 73.2 (61+12.2)**

 **LUK: 74.4 (62+12.4)**

 **CHR: 47**

 **Money: 2,465,528**

 **Skills:**

 **[Gamer mind] Level: Max Passive** _ **Defense**_

 **Effects: Allows the user to be calm and think logically through things. Allows the user to have a peaceful state of mind. User is immune to psychological attacks.**

 **Unlocked Skins: [Veteran Warrior Skin]: +25% to original VIT and STR, intimidation chance of 45% by just looking at user**

 **[Diamond skin] Level: Max Active** _ **Defense**_

 **Effects: Grants user to have almost impenetrable skin at the cost of 5 AP/min {Note: Still vulnerable to Internal-bleeding, bone dislocation, broken bones and Concussion debuffs.}**

 **[Tactician] level: 25 Passive** _ **Support**_

 **Effects: Ability to come up with a foolproof plan 25% of the time.**

 **[Guerilla warfare] Level: 18 Passive** _ **Support**_

 **Effects: The use of military tactics including ambushes, sabotage, raids, petty warfare, hit-and-run tactics, and mobility to fight a larger and less-mobile traditional military. Plans have an 18% success rate.**

 **[Leadership] Level: 14 Passive** _ **Support**_

 **Effects: Ability to lead a group effectively 14% of the time.**

 **[Hunter's Sight] Level: 54 Passive** _ **Support**_

 **Effects: Highlights targeted prey from [Tracking]. {Night vision unlocked.}**

 **[Medic] level: 60 Passive** _ **Support**_

 **Effects: Ability to heal wounds. Heals 30% of lost HP. {Can revive killed people within 15 seconds of their death}**

 **[Heavy weapons mastery] Level: 10 Passive** _ **Combat**_

 **Effects: Heavy weapons do 20% more damage. Current heavy weapons: Spartan Laser, Plasma Cannon, Incineration Cannon, Gatling laser, and Tesla cannon.**

 **[Sniper rifle mastery] level: 100 Passive** _ **Combat**_

 **Effects: Sniper rifles do 200% more damage. Current Sniper Rifles: Gauss rifle, Binary Rifle, and Particle Beam Rifle.**

 **[Pistol mastery] level: 28 Passive** _ **Combat**_

 **Effects: Pistols do 56% more damage. Current Pistols: Halo's Plasma Pistol, Boltshot, are Laser pistol, and Recharger pistol**

 **[Assault rifle mastery] Level: 34 Passive** _ **Combat**_

 **Effects: Assault rifles do 68% more damage. Current Assault rifles: Halo's Plasma Rifle, LightRifle, Laser rifle, Recharger rifle, Suppressor, and Plasma Repeater**

 **[Energy Weapon Mastery] level: 28 Passive** _ **Combat**_

 **Effects: Energy weapons do 56% more damage.**

 **[Shotgun Mastery] Level: 100 Passive** _ **Combat**_

 **Effects: Shotgun weapons do 200% more damage.** **Added no damage reduction range penalty.**

 **[Blunt weapon mastery] Level: 100 Passive** _ **Combat**_

 **Effects: Blunt weapons do 200% more damage.**

 **[Dragon's Rage] Level: Max Active** _ **Combat**_

 **Effects: this skill amps' user's stat by 3 times and a 5-minute cool down time.**

 **[Gamer body] Level: Max Passive** _ **Miscellaneous**_

 **Effects: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, AP and all effects**

 **[Tracking] Level: 54 Active** _ **Miscellaneous**_

 **Effects: Ability to pursue unseen prey.**

 **[Sneak] Level: 56 Active/Passive** _ **Miscellaneous**_

 **Effects: Ability that gives a 56% chance to stay hidden.**

 **[Crafting] Level: 67 Active** _ **Miscellaneous**_

 **Effects: Creating primitive things from minimally refined material. {Craft able items: metal shield, metal Club (baseball bat), Metal armor (various types), Animal spirit outfit (reinforced), etc.}**

 **[Observe] Level: 60 Active** _ **Miscellaneous**_

 **Effects: Ability to look at target's information. The higher level the more information you get.**

 **[Dancing] level: 29 Passive** _ **Miscellaneous**_

 **Effects: It's dancing! +29% to both VIT and DEX**

 **Dances unlocked: Tango, Waltz**

 **[Singing] level: 83 Passive** _ **Miscellaneous**_

 **Effects: Sing to lift up yourself or express yourself.**

 **[Gun nut] level: 95 Active** _ **Miscellaneous**_

 **Effects: Ability to make weapons. Higher the level, the more the complex weapons are created. {Needs a weapon mod/creation table to us skill.}**

 **[Ammo Creator] level: 10 Active** _ **Miscellaneous**_

 **Effects: Ability to make an assortment of ammo. {Needs an ammo creation table/kit to us skill}**

 **[Copycat] Level: Max Active/Passive** _ **Miscellaneous**_

 **Effects: The ability to copy any and all moves or skills.**

 **Romances:**

 **Neo: 3/10 Friends**

You only known her for a few weeks, and she starting to like you. _Tip:_ Be crazy and bloodthirsty around her and she's yours!

 **Yang Xiao Long: 1/10 Known strangers**

Meet only once after her fight in a bar. _Tip:_ _Beat her in a fight, show dominance! I think…_

 **Ruby Rose: 1/10 Known strangers**

Meet twice and fought alongside her. _Tip:_ _Weapon's Nut/ Cookie lover… nuff said._

 **Weiss Schnee: -2/10 pissed**

Protected her once, is very bitchy with a side of spoiled rotten. _Tip:_ _Lost cause!_

 **Melanie Malachite 1/10**

Met her once. _Tip_ _: The white one of the twins._

 **Miltia Malachite 1/10**

Met her once in a club. _Tip:_ _The red one of the twins_

* * *

' _Really? A dating sim? This wasn't in the manga_ ,' I thought as I reviewed the update.

I got up and out of the bed. I looked at my scroll and saw that there were a few messages from Roman. One of those had a time for a meeting with him in half an hour near the docks.

I grabbed a pair of sunglasses, a red t-shirt and blue jeans to wear, and waked to the place of the meeting. The sunglasses gave me a H.U.D.

 **Warehouse Area**

Once I walked into the familiar warehouse, I noticed that Roman had other guests at the time. The three 'new' people were two women (Cinder and Emerald) and a guy (Mercury). The first lady, who was obviously older than the other two, had a red dress and had gloves that reached a bit past her elbows. The other girl was wearing an intricate white top with a cropped olive-colored undershirt and white pants with brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt. The guy was wearing a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body and black pants with a single notched belt, and what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it, and protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces.

To appear as if I belonged I called out to Roman, "Hey boss, you called for me? We got another job to do."

"And what's this guy going to do," Mercury said with sarcasm as he pointed to me and looked somewhat smug.

Without even thinking, I responded, "Besides sniping your smug ass from across the city, stealing your stuff without you noticing, snapping those metal scraps you call legs, or killing you with this," I quickly equipped a hidden energy blade, without them noticing, to my right arm and activated it and continued, "Then I got nothing."

This got the reaction I wanted, all three got in their fighting stance with a lot more defense in mind.

"I see that you all have met," Roman said with a sigh.

"No but … I have heard whispers of them, and they aren't impressive," I responded.

They looked like they were going to attack at any moment. It was funny that Emerald and Mercury thought that they had any merit against me.

"Why are you here and who are you," Cinder asked as her eyes were narrowed.

"Me? I am nobody, and I am here to help the highest bidder, but what do you want? What is it that motivates you," I asked, but i knew what it was that she wanted.

"I want to be strong, I want to be feared. I **want** to be powerful," Cinder said as her visible eye had a dim shine to it.

I smiled and said, "I can help you with the feared part, but the other two things you are on your own."

"And, how you can do that," Emerald asked.

I smiled and summoned a Grimm from my shadow as I equipped the title **[The Grimm lord]** mentally. Everyone jumped back once the Grimm started to come out. It was like a dog, on all four legs and had thicker armor on the torso, neck and joints, with no mask like the other Grimm but with a pair of horns around its ears.

Once I looked at it, I named it 'Devil dog' type/breed. "How many would you need for your 'little' project," I asked her, she was shocked and then her shock became fear.

That fear had her stuttering, unable to make a sentence. I laughed and the Grimm joined with me, unnerving even more the other occupants of the room.

"Are you like her, how can you-" Cinder asked before I cut her off.

"No and if you were from where I'm from, none of you'd already be dead," I said as gave a smirk.

"And that place would be," Mercury asked as he tried to put up his smug persona.

I looked at him as he was shaking and with a somewhat fearful look on his face. "A place you should never go to. Where everyone is created equal, but they don't stay equal," I said as I looked around. "That place is… it's a hellhole if I ever saw one. Even if it has some small lights of hope hidden wit in it, they are few in numbers," I said solemnly as I recalled my time in my first life and the history from that world. "And if you want to start a war," I said with a fake feral grin as I continued, "Then you better make sure to you have a back-up for your back-up plan."

"We'll keep in touch," Cinder said, she tried to stay composed as she and her minions left quickly.

"Huh, I did not know she could leave that fast. So… what is this about making Grimm? We are okay? I mean, like I won't have to be offed for knowing this," Roman asked, he switched from smug to worry after his first sentence.

I knew that he was only worried about himself, and maybe Neo.

I looked at him and said, "No, your fine. After all, we have to look out for number one." I looked at were cinder left and said, "Them however, don't like at all. War is a messy thing, regardless of why it is being fought." This got me a look from Neo as she heard me. "Why should there be a war here, in Vale, that is very tame in many things? Look around you. This kingdom is not Atlas; there are no extremely rich people here, no extremely racist people here, and this wasn't her home before," I said as I spoke, "Then, why the fuck would she start a war here? What is she really after, that she would spark the flames of war?"

They thought for a while and started to agree with me. "So… how do we get her out of here? For good I mean," Roman asked.

"Follow her instructions and take him and see what he can do to help," I pointed to the Devil dog, "And if you ever get captured by any form of law enforcement, then tell them everything you know about her plan and say you are under cover. That will buy you time to get him out, a week at most," I said and directed the last part to Neo.


End file.
